


Dirty Mind

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [16]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Songfic, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind.Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to **** me all the time.Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind.Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to **** me all the time.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uwu hours](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Uwu+hours).



> A massive thank you to Uwu hours for this suggestion :D It was really fun to write. 
> 
> A quick disclaimer: This story is just smut, there is a lot of sexual content in this, so if you're not into that, then this is really not the story for you.

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind._

_I tried to leave the house, but she won't let me out._

_Dead bulls lock, got me strapped to the couch._

_She's got a dirtier mind than my mouth._

_I hate to say, the more you fuck, the better for your health._

_She wants me at a party, she wants me at the mall._

_She wants me in a bathroom stall._

* * *

_Hey you, I know what you gonna do._

_I wanna be the person that you do it to._

_Hey you, I wanna be the person you do._

_You do. You do. You do._

Mumbo's hungry grin spread across his face. The room was dark, barely lit by the low lighting, his eyes trained on the form, splayed out on their shared double bed. Grian's softly tanned skin was revealed, his limbs spread and tied to the four corners of the bed, a silicone ball gag was strapped to his mouth, holding his jaw open and restraining any words that he had, trapping them in his throat. The blond glanced from his place, sweat beading on his brow as he groaned. 

Grian's body trembled, his cock was straining from the downy blond patch of hair and was curved up to his belly, a pool of precum dripped from the tip as he trembled. A ring surrounded the base of his cock, holding it tight and cutting off the orgasm that treated to wash over him. Mumbo chuckled as Grian gave a high keening whine. Soft buzzing punctuated the moans, as the flared base of the vibrating buttplug peaked out from Grian's little pucker. Mumbo chuckled darkly as he pressed against the base of it, thrusting the vibrator directly onto the quivering man's prostate. "Hold it in, don't cum." Mumbo instructed, much to Grian's dismay, he whimpered brokenly as his body twitched from the overload of pleasure.

_Hey you, I know what you gonna do._

_I wanna be the person that you do it to._

_Hey you, I wanna be the person you do._

_You do. You do. You do._

Grian screamed through the gag as Mumbo's fingers trailed up the length of his straining cock, it was bright red with the pressure of his built-up orgasm. Grian needed to cum, wanted to cum, he had to or he would surely perish. Mumbo snickered at his boy's cries as he continued to tease him, fluttering his fingers over the glans of the sensitive little prick. "So responsive." He mused as he used his other hand to press against the vibrator again. "Remember, babe, no cumming until I say you can." He instructed. 

Grian's clenched his eyes shut against the pleasure, his cock twitched with need and is stomach coiled into knots. He had to cum soon, he had to. Oh god, please let him! He whimpered and wriggled. When Mumbo's fingers danced along the length of his cock, he swore he almost levitated from the bed, his body shivered and convulsed. He whined again, trying to plead and beg for the ability to cum. Oh, please let me, please!

* * *

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind._

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time._

_Of course, I'm not mad about too much sex._

_I'm mad because I gotta be home at six._

_Just because she learned a new position. Fuck it._

_Let's do it in the kitchen._

_She wants me at a party, she wants me at the mall._

_She wants me in a bathroom stall._

* * *

_Hey you, I know what you gonna do._

_I wanna be the person that you do it to._

_Hey you, I wanna be the person you do._

_You do. You do. You do._

Mumbo unlatched the gag from the back of Grian's head and pulled the ball from his mouth. The blond sighed with momentary relief, flexing his jaw and soothing the muscles there. It was only a slight reprieve, because, within moments, Mumbo was slowly bringing the other closer to the edge once again. Stroking his cock and thrusting that blasted vibrator back into his lubed hole, stimulating his prostate in the most dangerous way. Grian screamed. 

"Ah, there we go." Mumbo chuckled. "I wanted to hear your sounds, you dirty little slut." He hummed and continued to tease the blond. 

"Please! Please! Please!" Grian begged, his eyes watering with unshed tears of pleasure. It was too much, not enough. Every time he got close to the brink of his orgasm, Mumbo switched the vibrator off and pulled his hands away, leaving the blond to thrust aimlessly into the air, desperately searching for the friction he needed. "Oh god, please!" He whimpered.

"You can always safeword." Mumbo mused, giving the blond the option. Grian glared at Mumbo, he wasn't that desperate. At the other's silence, Mumbo chuckled.

"You had your chance, darling." He hummed. "Now let's really get down to business."

_Hey you, I know what you gonna do._

_I wanna be the person that you do it to._

_Hey you, I wanna be the person you do._

_You do. You do. You do._

"I wonder what happens when..." Mumbo had removed the vibrator from his lover's hole and replaced it with his own hard cock. He had been lazily thrusting, loving the pleasure of his lover's fluttering hold against his own prick. It was glorious. He grinned at his tortured lover as he pressed the vibrator just under the head of Grian's cock.

The blond tensed, back arching as he screamed in ecstasy, his hole clenched around Mumbo, dragging a deep rumbling moan from the man. "Please! Please! Please!" Grian begged.

"Nope! Just a little longer." Mumbo told him as he continued to thrust, aiming for the other's sweet spot. He had a dastardly good aim, and oh boy, did Grian know this, he keened and struggled, pulling against his bonds, if only his hands were free, he could pull himself off. Free himself from this limbo of pure pleasure. 

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind._

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time._

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind._

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time._

"So sensitive," Mumbo hummed as he stroked his palm over the head of Grian's cock, the blond whined and groaned a gutwrenching sound. If anyone were to hear them, they'd have thought Grian was being tortured. - Well, they weren't wrong.

"How close are you?" Mumbo asked as he gave a hard thrust into Grian. The blond gasped and keened, shivering with pleasure. 

"Close! So close! Mumbo, please! Please!" He begged.

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind._

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time._

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind._

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time._

Mumbo took petty on his debauched lover, Grian's cock was almost purple with his restained orgasm, his balls were tight against his body and his hole was constantly fluttering with each new wave of pleasure. He released the man's cock. "Okay, love you can come, but only after I do. So, you have to hold it." Grian watched Mumbo, brows pinched with worry, he wasn't sure he could do it, but if it meant he could come, he'd try his best. He gave a little nod and immediately devolved into high keens of pleasure, writhing as Mumbo thrust into him at a brutal pace. 

It wasn't long before Mumbo bottomed out, his cum spurting into his lover as his orgasm overtook him. He groaned and trembled with the force of it. His hand immediately wrapped around Grian's cock. "Okay, babe, you can cum now." He told him as he began to pump the man's cock at a fast pace.

It was instant, Grian came and shouted with his pleasure. White-hot bliss washed over him, encompassing him, coating him beautifully. He screamed and writhed, cried and hooted as his orgasm took him over. It was so strong that he passed out.

* * *

"Shh, darling, it's okay, I've got you." Mumbo's soothing voice brought Grian back to reality. He was no longer tied to the bed, his body still trembled like a leaf, as he curled into his lover's stronger form. He buried his face in Mumbo's neck, inhaling the scent he found there. 

While Grian had blacked out, Mumbo had untied the man, lovingly and had washed them both down with a washcloth, that he then tossed to the floor in favour of cuddling the wrecked man close to him, pressing delicate little kisses to his face. Grian's eyes twitched and he grinned at his lover. "How was that?" Mumbo asked him. Grian giggled and wriggled happily, his body exhausted but sated. 

"Amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it, we have one more suggestion coming our way, a request that I have been really looking forward to, another massive thank you to Uwu hours for this song request.
> 
> After the next song request, I'm going to be marking this series as complete, people can still request songs after that, but this series will not be my main focus, I'll be concentrating on the tag series and my multi-chaptered stories. 
> 
> Thank you all for all your support and I'll see you all in the next one :D


End file.
